


My Bravest Sweetheart

by notdeadjustdying



Series: Homestuck x Reader [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fiduspawn, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: A series of Humanstuck! Tavros x Reader oneshots





	My Bravest Sweetheart

You pushed open the library door and let a blast of cool air wash over you before stepping inside. Despite the fact that you were wearing a light t-shirt and shorts, the walk to the library had been long and hot.

You walked past the checkout counter, taking off your sunglasses and slipping them into your f/c messenger bag. You moved through the shelves, making your way to the conference room in the back of the building.

You were going to attend the first meeting of what the posters scattered around your neighborhood called Nerd Herd. The posters had declared that ‘anyone with an obsession’ was welcome, and you felt your immense enjoyment of webcomics placed you securely in that category.

You brushed past row after row of books, inhaling their familiar paper scent, until reaching the thick wooden conference room door. You pushed it open having to put more of your weight against it than you expected. It swung open slowly, creating a whispering noise as it dragged against the carpet. You walked in, letting the door slowly shut with a thud and a whoosh of air.

Inside there was only one other person. He was already seated at the large table. His curly chestnut hair was shaved into a Mohawk, and a dusting of dark freckles adorned his light brown skin.

“Hey,” he said. “Are you here for, um, Nerd Herd?” his voice was a little shaky, and he paused between words and phrases a lot.  _ He must have a stutter, _ you thought.

“Yeah. Did I read the time wrong?” you asked.

“No, um, you're just the first one to show up.” he responded. “I'm Tavros, by the way.” He scooted his chair out from the table, and you noticed for the first time that it was actually a wheelchair. He rolled over to you.

“I'm f/n,” you responded.

He smiled at you. His eyes were a golden brown and they were large and soft, like a calf’s. “So what brings you here, f/n?” He asked.

“Webcomics mostly,” you say, “You?”

He smiled wider at the question. “Have you ever heard of Fiduspawn?”

“Can't say that I have,” you responded. “What is it?”

“Only the best, um, card game ever!” He was obviously excited, and it made his stutter even more pronounced, and, dare you say, adorable. “Here, I'll show you!”

He wheeled back over to the table, and rummaged through a black backpack sitting on the floor, coming back up with a large stack of cards. He patted the table next to him, so you pulled out the rolling chair and sat. He started dividing the cards into a few different piles.

It turned out that Fiduspawn was pretty similar to Pokemon. Over the next hour and a half, Tavros taught you the basics, and the two of you played several games. You won only once, and you suspected that it was because he had let you, but it was fun anyway.

Eventually, you looked up at the wall clock. It was 3:30. Time to go home. Tavros noticed too.

“Wait f/n!” He said and began going through his cards. He pulled out a few into a small pile and handed them to you. “To start your own, um, deck.” He was blushing a little.

You took the cards and slipped them into you bag. “Thanks, Tavros. Same time next week?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, that’d be fun!”

You smiled at him and waved. “See you then!” He waved back.

“See you f/n!”

You left the refreshing cool of the library, and started the long hot trek home. As you walked, you pulled out the cards He had given you, looking them over. Fiduspawn had been fun, for sure, you just weren't sure if you actually liked the game or the boy you  were playing it with.

Flipping over card after card, you noticed something scrawled across the top of one.  _ Tavros Nitram  _ it read in tight handwriting, followed by a phone number. Looks like you and Tavros would be getting in touch sooner than next week after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what kind of oneshots you want to see in the future!


End file.
